


Sweltering hazards

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), All characters are 20+, Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Biting, Body Worship, Bottoming from the Top, Emotional Sex, Foreplay, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic Realism, Marking, Mention of blood, Mild Dom/sub undertones, Naked Cuddling, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Dynamics, Power makes your voice deep, Riding, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sawamura has a connection to earth, Sawamura needs to stop him, Smut, Tanaka is a stormy dragon in human form, Tanaka loves to fight, Teasing, Top Sawamura Daichi, Wall Sex, Wings, depiction of violence (minor), inhuman strength, showing emotions openly on his body, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: Tanaka never unlearned the habit to picking fights, especially if Sawamura is not there to stop them from escalating. Sawamura appears nonetheless, knowing that if Tanaka doesn't fight his temper out, Sawamura has to reign in it another way. It all starts with a 'Fuck you.' written on Tanaka's chest, and ends with a fuck.At his place, he has them both release a build up sexual tension, and finds out Tanaka isn't the only one needing it.((beginning has a fight scene with mild violence and blood mention.If blood, harsh bites and marking makes you uncomfy, please don't read!))





	Sweltering hazards

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a daitana fic for ages, I have this bloody nose'd Tanaka as my ipod bg to help me remember to write him in more fights AND i just saw [this really cool pic on tumblr](http://distruction.tumblr.com/post/165938283780/melisica-andrea-basile). So here we are.
> 
> Anyway, I have a world where a sort of magic realism ties in with emotions, crossed with superhuman strength and powers. It's my absolute jam to just go crazy. This fic is full of love and burning boys, and I portray my interests for manly thighs and backs in here too, through them. The two babes are in their 20s, above Japan's legal age (not that I care but hey). 
> 
> My general headcanons for either of them in magic/super human strength scenarios, is basically likening the steady Sawamura to warm earth and strong rock. Tanaka is a dragon in whatever au I put him in where he can be a dragon. In this fic, he has an affinity to fire and light, and I'll give a more detailed explanation about their power/magic in the End Notes~
> 
> Please enjoy this fic and if you liked it, it would make me extremely happy to read it and what you liked in particular ;v;
> 
> (also this fic is dairyuu, with a showing that they're switchers/aren't opposed to switching.  
> also also: I put a lot of love and care into this fic. Even though it's 90% smut, I wouldn't like it to be called pwp/which is why it carries the Porn with Feelings tag. Please be mindful of this if you choose to comment ;;v; )

The wind blows cold air against Daichi’s cheeks as he runs down the metal steps. He had long since meeting Ryuunosuke made a few observations. These could have been done by everyone who saw him daily, given that they're hard to miss. Ryuunosuke was prone to wear his emotions on his sleeves, and worry in his brows. The brows show a gentle crease like any other human would. The bigger problem lay that while some minor things would be on Ryuunosuke's under arms and slightly protruding through long sleeves if he chose to wear them, his more hostile and tempered emotions were worn for everyone to take note and be offended. 

Right between collarbone and chest area. 

Wile Ryuunosuke had a good mental stability regarding his softer feelings. Words and sometimes drawings would shine in a bright light from his arm as if reflected by a projector. They’d lose opacity when he had them under control. But there was nothing that held back his hot headed temper, nor the way it showed.

It was in the gene of troublemakers not to care, which is probably why Ryuunosuke, no matter the weather or cold, would wear low cut o-necks or v-necks. He once told Daichi as a second year in detention that come what may, the world could kiss his ass. Ryuunosuke’s face had been a mess of bruises and cuts, minor if one knew how the other guys looked like.

Sighing, Daichi wonders if Ryuunosuke ever learned that he made a very distinct line between that 'world' and his inner circle. Opinions of people he didn’t know might not matter, but Ryuunosuke would go berserk for his friends. On more occasions than Daichi would like to remember, and incredible protectiveness was shown to his kouhai, and turned to wrath against anyone else. Someone would shove Yamaguchi, tease Tsukishima, make a comment about Hinata's height, or call Kageyama the tyrant king; and Ryuunosuke blew them apart if Daichi wasn’t there to reign him in. 

The worst fight Daichi had to drag him out of was when some random passenger on the train had tried touching Yachi. Then again, half the Karasuno team had been ready to fight at his side, while Shimizu stopped the train. 

This however, doesn’t look like it had been provoked by another party. Not when Ryuunosuke’s teeth show through his wicked grin, blood running down his nose, past his chin and making a trail over his taut torso and towards his pants. Cursing, Daichi takes two steps at a time, jumping the last three before continuing his path down towards his old teammate and long-time lover. He could have flown, spread his wings and claw Ryuunosuke to the stone cold pavement, but the alleyway was too narrow. The closer he gets, Daichi could see the fading emotion and provocation that might started this fight. Its light seeming like a projection made from somewhere else, while it comes off readable right from within Ryuunosuke.

' _Fuck you_ ', it read, and Daichi blows out breath before he jumps the last two stairs, not worrying about his legs. 

"Tanaka!" He bellows, glad to see that Ryuunosuke can still hear him in his fighting frenzy. But when Ryuunosuke turns to meet him, a roundhouse kick catches him in the back of his head, making him lose balance and possibly a bit of conscious. A calm rage runs from Daichi's stomach to his shoulder blades watching Ryuunosuke lying down, as he turns his body and the stance of his legs. Jumping off the horizontal pole of the staircase, Daichi’s wings swoosh out, forming a parallel line with the alley walls. Pushing his left wing front like a spear, he knocks down the attacker. One hit is enough to knock him and his friends backwards. 

"Tanaka, dammit." Daichi says, reaching for Ryuunosuke's right arm. There's no bruises or cuts on this side, while the one he hardly cares to protect is riddled with it. A large black and blue bruise rises to meet Daichi's eyes, who clicks his tongue in disgust. Daichi flings one arm over his shoulder, then stares down the rallying forces. The man Daichi's wing hit full force is out for the count, although his friends swear instant revenge through their cussing. Calming his nerves, and finding the courage in his chest, Daichi lets his voice drop as deep as the earth beneath him.

"Stand down, don't follow. Forget us." His voice rumbles, vibrating the brick at their sides and the earth below. The fight leaves all opposers, their eyes at once glassy. The ground beneath the knocked out guy ripples, making the sure the message gets into the head, a telepathic thread that runs from Daichi’s spine into the ground and into the unconscious man.

Ryuunosuke has the nerve to give a low chuckle right below Daichi's jaw, before he presses a kiss there. "That was unnecessary. I totally had him, y'know." 

Daichi keeps down a groan, not letting the calm exit him. Folding his wings behind him, he drags Ryuunosuke out of the alley, making sure the kid can move his own two feet forward.

"When I say you're done, you're done." His words should be final. Would have been when they were in high school. When Ryuunosuke didn’t even get to throwing punches, his sharp words building to threads the only thing riling up the atmosphere. He’d been easier to take care off in their second year.

"Shit was getting too much and you know how it goes. I have to get rid of it somehow. You owe me," Ryuunosuke grits, and Daichi can feel the warmth flowing over from where Ryuunosuke's arm connects to his neck, and where his palm and fingers curls over Ryuunosuke’s still frantic beating pulse. Ryuunosuke's veins drum with the will to fight, then sing with lust, his heat crossing over. Words burn Daichi's entire shoulder span, at least ten repeats of ' _want you need you please please please_ '. He can't ignore them, nor the sound logic behind Ryuunosuke's contained rage.

It was just the way he is. The fire of a dragon held together by a human's feeble strings of a vessel. Let loose and out control, it could decimate everyone else. Daichi had known the touch, had it thrown against him. Fire meeting stone unable to even marr it. Fire meeting earth, fusing out beneath it. Ever since his entrance in high school, Ryuunosuke had known one man who wouldn't fold, who he couldn't oppose. And Daichi had taken the job of handler, to ease the fires in Ryuunosuke. Not just by blowing them out, but to fan them and have them becoming wilder. Just for Daichi to see, for him to control. To burn his fingers and liking it.

Ryuunosuke was a storm. And it had to meet land every once in awhile to rage out. Daichi was one of the few bodies who could withstand that reckless energy, the relentless and hour long sexual whims. It took a lot to satisfy Ryuunosuke, and fighting it out would have been the quicker fix.

"Yachi-san, requesting teleport." At the exit of the alley but not yet visible to passersbyes, Daichi talks to the air, his one silver piercing picking up the words and transponding. It takes a while to get a good girl like Hitoka out of bed at his hour, but her voice comes crisp and clear when she is.

_"Hearing you, Sawamura-san. Where to?"_

"Home. Is Tsukishima there? Have him block of all comms. Mine and Tanaka's." It took a lot to say it, even though his and Ryuunosuke's relationship was no secret. If it got a reaction out of Hitoka, he didn't hear it. He heard Tsukishima's groaning though, his annoyance too undiluted. He heard a click and a sigh, a too distant 'yeah yeah'. The comms were off. Daichi follows Yachi’s yellow pathway, visible to their eyes as small doodles of flowers and little animals. 

Once he finds the portal, a gorgeous circle adorned with more intricate drawn flowers, he nudges Ryuunosuke's beaten form forward. He's still holding the bruised side with his palm, trying to heal wounds made by others. Erasing them from his sight before he has to witness them again.

"You still have a key?" Daichi asks, never knowing if Ryuunosuke flung them away or hid them, or kept them locked just for special occasions. Yachi could have remade a key to Daichi’s location, but he didn’t want to bother her too much.

"Always." Ryuunosuke grins into Daichi's throat, his free arm, cut and bloodied, reaching forward. "Homebound to the Fields." 

 

As soon as Ryuunosuke's palm touches the portal, they disappear and reappear in one instant. Daichi looks up to his house, a lone thing standing in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by warding trees and hidden spells. It was a smaller place than his city apartment where he worked with Sugawara. But this place was all Daichi's; cozy and protected. Fire proof even though it was mostly wooden structures.

Well, it handled most inhuman heat sources.

"We should do it outside. I don't wanna set the place aflame again or leave it broken." 

"Don't worry about my house. Worry about yourself." Daichi pushes the words through teeth, a hissing sound accompanying them. He wishes the door to open and it does. Inside, he leaves Ryuunosuke in the kitchen which stands nearby the entrance of the lodge. "Find me once you're cleaned up. I don't want blood in my sheets that doesn't belong to you, or someone else had you suffer." 

Without turning, Daichi goes into his bedroom. Most of the bruises had healed up, but washing blood or mending bones wasn't within his power, as he had chosen to learn only the basics of healing. His wings hide back under his skin, and he feels stretch in his shoulders. He wants to relax, and maybe this was what he'd been needing all week. 

Behind him, Ryuunosuke approaches. The lights flicker, then are switched off. Squaring his shoulders, Daichi presents his neck, more than ready when shark-like teeth collide with his skin. Ryuunosuke's arms loop around his chest, pressing him back into him. One of Ryuunosuke's hands, now clean of the blood and fading bruises, trails downward, palming Daichi's clothed manhood while Ryuunosuke's tongue runs over the bitten skin at the same time.

"Missed you." Ryuunosuke's words have a rough whisper to them, his demeanor changing between one fight and the next battle. In foreplay, he tends to be softer and attentive to his lover. Daichi's hand goes over Ryuunosuke's, making him press harder, making him know it's okay. There’s no need to hold back, not after all these years.

"Ryuu, I can take it." He feels the smile spread onto his skin, before on the other side of the neck the teeth make a twin mark, alternating between biting and sucking and sighing in between. Daichi doesn't tense from the pleasurable pain, fading into the need that has become his own. He doesn't dare turning around, doesn't want to see whatever words could meet his eyes. The light touches were their bodies are close, like sunlight; they're feather-light, and Daichi hates being able to read them blind, feel them hush over his arms and back.

' _love you want you need you now and forever_ '

His cock in a tight grasp, Ryuunosuke's calloused palm runs it up and against Daichi's belly. His tongue busy right between the new marks, lapping at the nape of the neck. While Daichi’s body leans into it, wanting more, his mental preparation comes apart. He hopes Ryuunosuke doesn’t sense it, as his two hands capture Daichi’s and slam fingers splaying against the wooden wall in front. They haven't even made it to the bed. 

All the while, Ryuunosuke's hips are impossibly calm. Unmoving nor pressing, they’re simply stationed behind Daichi's lower back. Before he can tell Ryuunosuke to hurry up, a leg swoops over his thigh, and like a snake, Ryuunosuke places himself in front of Daichi, their chests touching. Eyes still closed, Daichi opens his mouth when Ryuunosuke presses tender kisses around it before his tongue ushers in and ups their appetite for more by a hundred. Ryuunosuke is as airborne as Daichi, apparent when his light bearing arms loop around Daichi’s neck, and he hoists his knees up without trouble. Daichi's lap becomes engulfed in Ryuunosuke, whose legs twist and lock on Daichi's lower back. 

He's naked, too, clothes singed away or forgotten elsewhere. His tongue runs past Daichi's mouth, moaning his name just within this newly crafted space. Daichi can’t take it, as it blazes all over his back. Ryuunosuke's words of ' _needing it needing you please Daichi take me ruin me fuck me own me love me_ ' scream from his arms, and more pronounced in greed between his legs. Emotions as bright as day, love and lust intertwining.

Steadying himself through his arms against the wall, Daichi finds Ryuunosuke's bottom lip and bites. His legs have a tough time making it forward, but he brings his feet somehow towards the wall, keeping Ryuunosuke stable and upright. He pulls at Ryuunosuke's lips, drinking in the lovely sounds he hasn't heard in too long. Something tells him that Ryuunosuke got into a fight tonight not just because he wanted to, but because he wanted Daichi. Who would come at a moment's notice if he knew Ryuunosuke was getting himself in trouble. 

"You could just call me," Daichi says as guessing turns to knowledge. He kisses Ryuunosuke's cheek, wondering why this simple fact was still such a strange concept to his long-time mate. 

"I like you angry and in charge. Makes the sex so much better than when you're just complying to my whims," Ryuunosuke whispers back, actually using his voice pressing into Daichi's earshell. "You're sweet and tender, but I need it rough, too. It's hard to explain the way of my satisfaction... it changes." 

Not allowing guilt and shame to sit between them, Daichi allows a low laugh. 

"Moody," he sighs, kissing Ryuunosuke's temple. His body aches with want, his own hunger meddling in, having Daichi chase forward, bulge first. Ryuunosuke's moan is a sweet sound, and he untangles one of his arms free to push Daichi's pants down. His hand then moves up and over Daichi's chest gathering moisture before spreading it further below.

"That is unsanitary." Daichi plants his forehead against the wooden wall, readying himself. Ryuunosuke heated up his skin creating sweat, and allowing the magic in him to transform it into a neon-pink fluid. 

"No part of me would ever wish you harm, it's perfectly safe," Ryuunosuke laughs, then groans as he pushes Daichi's lubed penis between his ass and into a heat that has Daichi's skin pull taut. Breathing becomes problematic, as the air in his lungs thins. Pain blossom at the same places Ryuunosuke had been punched and kicked tonight; being an unconventional healer meant taking pain and changing it into something else. The worst spot is at the back of his neck and head, and while Daichi's hands are glued to the element in front of him, his knees weaken. Ryuunosuke's stained hand is at once there to cover his head, brush through his short hair, whispering the last bit of sweetness he's left to offer.

"Shhh, it's fine. You're fine. I will be fine, once you start moving," Ryuunosuke's voice doesn't tremble when Daichi's pushes in, fully, before retreating. He slams back in, and revels in Ryuunosuke's gasping, which becomes moaning, which becomes growls as Daichi picks up the speed and sets the pace. When he retreats, Ryuunosuke's ass and lower body follow suit, only to be rammed into the ball and making it crack under their prowess. While Ryuunosuke doesn't mind pain, Daichi can see why his own softer core is a problem. He physically has to hold himself back to put an arm between Ryuunosuke's lower back and the wall. Ryuunosuke has just told him that tenderness wasn't necessary. 

When Daichi manages to keep his palms against the wall, Ryuunosuke's head throws back, and words scar Daichi's skin where Ryuunosuke's inner thighs and lower arms press into him.

' _yes yes yes just like this fuck me Daichi spread me raw lose control I am yours mess me up_ ' They repeat over and over, until Daichi is sure the usual red spotting will be a mess of dark blemishes, words of lust crossing each other too many times to be readable. The heatwave between them spurns him on, having him lose any composure. A cacophony of curses spills past his bottom lip, and Daichi’s teeth pierce Ryuunosuke's throat. Loving him for letting him be this part of himself. Hating him for being so able to get it out like this, too. The wall shakes when Daichi fucks Ryuunosuke's against it, finding that merciless speed and ferocity his lover craves. 

His own name comes not from Ryuunosuke's skin anymore, as the magic is impossible to form proper thoughts or resemble any kind of logic. Ryuunosuke lips snarl wide, shark teeth gritting. There's a measure of control not to bite Daichi's skin off or chomp so hard he'd draw too much blood. Daichi's hips push forward, keeping Ryuunosuke in between two hard places, fully filling him for a few seconds. Daichi's elements are earth and stone, but his entire being is on fire, electrified. His brain taps out, and his dilated pupils spread too wide, his eyes black pools from upper to lower lashline. His voice becomes that deep, mighty rumble. He could say anything, have Ryuunosuke do anything. 

"Mine, mine, mine. Mine and nobody else's." His voice hums, the words appearing like knife-cut scars across Ryuunosuke. Daichi closes his eyes as to not to see what his authoritative voice is capable off when he loses control. Where there should be pain, Ryuunosuke’s cries are quickly followed by joyous laughter. 

Daichi's eyes open. Ryuunosuke's sweaty palms touch his jaw and hold it still. His open mouth is kissed, revered, bitten, Ryuunosuke places his teeth to pull and suck in, then kisses Daichi fully, who doesn't respond. Just holds still in this moment, black eyes seeing everything.

Loving everything. 

"Like this, through the wall. Come on Daichi, we’ll rebuilt. Your house will stand." Ryuunosuke corrupts him, finding the worst in Daichi and pulling its strings. Gripping it hard and dragging it out. Daichi mimics the snarl he saw earlier then continues fucking Ryuunosuke, not stopping when the wall gives. When they fall through the newly made hole, when his feet connect from his wooden flooring to the soil outside. And he keeps falling, hands not having anything to hold onto but Ryuunosuke, as his knees crash to the earth. He presses his entire body against Ryuunosuke, pushing him flat down. Lying, Daichi's hips move while the rest of him is still. His toes curl under the ground, dirtying the soles of his feet. His knees find a stable position, while Ryuunosuke is once against trapped; this time between Daichi and the world. 

Black eyes find one of the words Daichi edged in earlier. It's a line between Ryuunosuke's shoulder that goes to throat. The scar bleeds, and Daichi licks it clean, humming the words once more. "Mine, you're mine, Ryuu." 

"Always been," Ryuunosuke's responds, voice hoarse, eyes a golden hue that stretches over his lashes and around his eyes. He's alight, any at all emotions that would come off him now in his veins, making him gleam in this darkness. "I am yours, Daichi. Told you a hundred times..." 

And it's never enough. Ryuunosuke's want for rough sex and endless pit of need becomes Daichi's own. It's never enough, even when he takes everything. Gasping once more when his breath hitches from the combined heat, Daichi gives some space between their bodies. While he stays between Ryuunosuke's legs and keeps his rock hard cock inside of him, Daichi sits up right, trying to breathe in the crisp and clear air around them. Steam would have come off them if it wasn't the heart of autumn, which cools their bodies. Their fingers are like magnets, finding each other and entwine. Once Ryuunosuke's palms lie flat against Daichi's, Daichi brings up his arms and slams them back into the grass beneath him. 

Ryuunosuke's elation shines, wild with mirth, his grin stretching. His body aches upwards towards Daichi, who continues their love making, once more only moving his hips while his upper body stays stock still. The pace is slower, until Ryuunosuke's moans rise in volume, echo through the nearby forest. It turns Daichi on, who presses their hands against the earth, leaning over to kiss Ryuunosuke.

Black eyes meet gold, and their connection deepens into the cosmic. Daichi's back becomes a playing field for claws, four stripes on each side from beneath his shoulder blades towards his lower back. As the touch heightens Daichi’s need for release, he growls a warning. Ryuunosuke's hands are where they belong within an instant, right beneath Daichi's.

"Ryuu," he warns once, throat tight. He repeats it once more, a low grumble that holds no magic demanding powers. "Ryuunosuke." 

"So close," Ryuunosuke smiles, eyes shutting and his knees widening. One of Daichi's hands let's go to hold the thick thigh pressing against his thigh, covering Ryuunosuke's final emotion of a warning. ' _so close so near want you more want all of you everything you have everything you are_ ' 

Daichi's mouth covers Ryuunosuke's throat, loving the deep hum of Ryuunosuke's groans and moans vibrate against his flat tongue when he presses it against the hidden vocal cords. When Ryuunosuke wants its rough, Daichi would usually bite to take him over the edge. Today, he let's his tongue swirl and roam, until Ryuunosuke quivers beneath him.

"Daichi, oh fuck Daichi, o-oh fuuuck-" Ryuunosuke trails off, mouth wide open in a silent scream when he comes all over himself and spilling his seed onto Daichi's stomach too. At once, Daichi's hands go under the sweaty knees, touching the soft insides. Then he pulls them up and over, bending Ryuunosuke. He wants to keep going, to come as well, but holds off. Releasing Ryuunosuke's legs, Daichi holds still for a moment, allowing his lover to catch his breath, find his bearings.

Then he whispers, smirking as his mouth splits open. "Now, who allowed you to come like that, and before me..?"

Ryuunosuke grins, a dangerous smug ploy on his face. His teeth grit together, and his ass squeezes around Daichi, teasing him. "Oh damn... Maybe you should fuck me senseless so I cannot disobey you, hmm? Punish me a little for soiling you like that." 

Daichi's eyes roll back, black turning grey. He closes them, righting himself. Their bodies are already a mess of bruises and newly formed scars. Tomorrow will hurt like hell. Opening his eyes enough to see what he’s doing, Daichi turns Ryuunosuke on his side, straddling one of those lovely legs as Daichi sits down. Ryuunosuke's other leg he brings up against him, hooking the ankle over his shoulder. 

"Such a bad, bad little shit. I'm going to teach you to pleasure me first, Tanaka." Daichi groans, his grey eyes lined with the more human white. They're speckled with black and gold, his and Ryuunosuke's unification. Lust and power rush through him as he moves, keeping his thrust shallow and teasing, indulging himself to the sound of their skins slapping together. "Putting me into a rage so I'll fuck you rough."

Ryuunosuke curls to his side, one hand in the earth to find some sort of stability. The other clawing at Daichi's thigh, wanting more. "You have'ta let go every so often, you big fuck." 

Nails dig into the thigh he holds against him, as Daichi's lips are pressing together in a thin line when he rams himself deeper into Ryuunosuke, making him spasm. "What did you call me just now?" 

"Ah, ah fuck- almost the right spot." 

Daichi repeats his previous action, missing Ryuunosuke's prostate on purpose this time. "What did you call me, Tanaka?" 

Letting go as his teasing has gotten him where he wanted, Ryuunosuke's hand slips from Daichi's thigh, up over the hard stomach. Daichi can feel the burn of words, this time cast deliberately by a spell from Ryuunosuke's hand. ' _mine mine mine mine you're mine and you do what i want and i want you to fuck me until i forget everything but you Daichi I love you please fuck me harder hit me right make me come make me yours_ ' 

Daichi bites into Ryuunosuke foot, the words leaving soot when they both steam up from the heat they generate together. He keeps Ryuunosuke's leg against him the entire time, deepening his thrust and aiming to where Ryuunosuke wants him. Harder and less concerned each time, licking at the blood he tickles out of Ryuunosuke's foot, mindful in his daze not to press tender and healing kisses there. Ryuunosuke's moans turn towards the earth, and his breath erases the grass-sprouts where it touches. Time seems to slow, even though it isn't; Daichi takes in the sight, Ryuunosuke once again under him and in his possession, unable to move, unable to even fuck himself onto Daichi's cock. And for a moment they're in slow motion, Ryuunosuke's body rocking forward with every thrust, coiling, his back a languid arc, toes curling. Daichi feels them against his temple, and hears the rustle over the grass behind him. 

His hand splays over Ryuunosuke's thigh, and he wishes he had the power to edge words like that into Ryuunosuke's skin; in a softer manner, which blots out deep red marks like big hickeys, instead of being knife-like and longer-lasting cuts. He thinks the words, nonetheless, mindful not to let them breach the layer of skin. 

' _I love you I love you I love you I love you so much_ ' but the words do not appear in any form; not like light casting from the inside out, no red stains that look like blood but aren't, no burns lingering or sucked skin, not cuts stay for days after. Ryuunosuke trembles nonetheless, their connection allowing him to know.

"I love you too, Daichi," he responds out loud, without filtering or stopping himself. One soft moment before the time stops slowing and becomes the present once more, where Daichi's pace is hard and fast. Ryuunosuke cries out, and Daichi bends over, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth as his orgasm tightens his stomach and his balls, before his penis spills his seed deep within Ryuunosuke. His hips go on for some time, until the need is satisfied and his knees trembling. 

Ryuunosuke's breathing is shallow, high gasps filled with powerless breaths. Daichi let's go of his leg, putting it over his own quivering thigh. He observes Ryuunosuke, who needs a few minutes. Once a smile appears, Daichi slips out, then crashes on his back right next to his lover. Ryuunosuke's body is broken from the roughness, but he crawls up and over Daichi, lying on his side and draping his sweat-slippery body over Daichi as much as he can.

"I'm riding you next, but I'll give you a break." 

"Oh, _I_ need a break?" Daichi says, his body at ease when he feels Ryuunosuke's chuckle in the corner where his neck and shoulder meet. 

"Yeah, damn right you do. I'd break your back otherwise." Ryuunosuke's hand roams gently over Daichi's chest, indulging himself into the unplanned cuddling session. Moodswings, changing ideas. Always the attentive Pisces man. When Daichi finds his strength, he slips an arm under Ryuunosuke, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head. 

"If calling me is so hard, just send me a text. Tell me what you need, like you did in high school. I'll give what I can, Ryuu." He means it, not understanding how Ryuunosuke keeps seeking out fights, keeps stampeding his way through the world just to get Daichi's attention.

"Y'knew I was difficult then, I'm difficult now. And it's not the same. Not like this. Neither what I want nor what you need. We can’t have _this_ if I just ask politely for it." Their bodies cool as the conversation stretches deeper into the night. Daichi can already feel muscle soreness humming under his skin. 

Daichi both hated how Ryuunosuke knew him too well and figured his baser needs, and loved the way he didn't just do all this for his own benefits. It made Daichi believe that what they had went belong flesh, beyond love, and as deep as the earth, as deep as Daichi's soul. In his body was a hot and ungentle core, which burned too ferocious when trying to reach the surface. Ryuunosuke knew how to break him open, be a quake himself and have Daichi shift. It felt good to let go, to be that part of himself, black as soot, hot as the sun, hurtful and unthinking. Selfish.

"Who would have known we would be made for each other," Daichi muses, finding sleep threatening his mind, if not his physical. Ryuunosuke senses it, his roaming hand dipping low towards the dent beneath Daichi's hipbone. 

"I'm here to make you soar, Daichi. And to let you fall. I know I am safe with you,." Ryuunosuke presses the words as a kiss under Daichi's jaw, then lingers to deepen it and make Daichi moan out loud. While his hand busies himself making Daichi hard again, Daichi lets his own hand wander further down Ryuunosuke's spine, then slipping his fingers between Ryuunosuke's ass-cheeks.

"You stole this moment before," Daichi explains in a sigh, spreading his own knees when Ryuunosuke's hand makes him feel good. Ryuunosuke laughs, having the gall to dip his head lower and lick Daichi's nipple. For that, Daichi retaliates by curving his two fingers, massaging Ryuunosuke's previously rammed and still sore hot spot. He enjoys having Ryuunosuke's body curl over him, hips forward, his penis pressing against the side of Daichi's thigh. Feel him shudder at the simplest of touches.

"Daichi-san," Ryuunosuke pleads, turning polite when it becomes too much, when his penis starts to leak prematurely. "Please, not yet..." 

For a second, Daichi wants to turn Ryuunosuke face down, widen his legs, making him come on fingers alone. Then the thought is replaced by eating him out. Following that latter idea, Daichi turns to Ryuunosuke, kissing his forehead, then asking him to move. Ryuunosuke ass leans back into the fingers, his mouth open and licking gently over Daichi's nipple, not ready to let go. 

Or all too ready to be manhandled. The reluctance continues, until Daichi has to sit up and take matters in his own hands. More so Ryuunosuke's ass and hips. He doesn't press Ryuunosuke's head face down, needing to hear him. Ryuunosuke complains about party fouls when his arms slide over the grass, his chest pressing low, making his back and ass curve perfectly for Daichi's sight and pleasure. Even though he wants to, Daichi keeps to his plan, rubbing his hands over Ryuunosuke's ass before licking him open. 

Ryuunosuke's sounds are at once deep and light, gasps changing to groaning out Daichi's name, cursing and praising him at the same time. Daichi digs his tongue deep, curving up and finding himself laugh against the hole his lips cover. He twists his tongue until Ryuunosuke cannot speak anymore, when sentences are left unfinished, and words jumble over each other, until all words are just low sounds. As much as teasing Ryuunosuke would give Daichi joy, he hasn't forgotten the promise of a rough night. He sits back, then stretches his legs below Ryuunosuke, and lies down, letting go of him all together. Making his lover come to him. 

Once Ryuunosuke can find his bearings, he sits up, shoulders first like a predator, then sits his ass down, just at the base of Daichi's penis. 

The sight riles Daichi up, his soul flaring, his mind numbing; Ryuunosuke's spine becomes a straight line, his ass sticking out, cheeks spreading over Daichi's penis. He has the sensual moves of a porn star when he slides his just licked and spit-wet ass over Daichi's penis, rubbing himself back and forth. His smile is teasing, knowing, thrown just over his shoulders. A sense of longing in them wiped out by the pure carnality of his too smug grin. As soon as Daichi can think and move again, he grabs Ryuunosuke's hips, but only to hold him. This is Ryuunosuke working himself up, but Daichi makes sure to let him know he has to please him this time. 

"Make yourself come on top of me." Daichi says it out loud too, just for good measure. Ryuunosuke looks away from him, hands covering Daichi's knees as he slides too far, lining his own manhood over Daichi's and frotting him for a few hot seconds. The body then rises directly over his waiting cock once more, allowing Daichi’s penis to stand erect and below Ryuunosuke's entrance, before he sinks down, slipping Daichi's cock out of sight inside himself. They moan at the same time, eyes shutting as renewed bliss washes over them in a heady wave. Daichi's knees go up as Ryuunosuke's nails claw down his thighs, adding speed to his pace without doing too much damage.

Yet. 

Having Daichi's knees in front of him, Ryuunosuke's palms fit themselves over them, nails keeping digging deep as he keeps himself steady. He rides Daichi, harder and harder, his own moans up towards the air. His ass a sight too good too bear and Daichi finds himself in need to shut his eyes, letting touch and feeling run him into the ground. 

Truth is, Daichi could never handle Ryuunosuke on top of him like this. It made him come too fast, every time. He could fuck Ryuunosuke any way, make it last, holding himself back from spilling. He could keep it up as much as he had to, wanted to, Ryuunosuke needed him too. But as soon as those perfect legs were over him, straddling his lap, when Ryuunosuke was fully in charge to move and satsify, Daichi became powerless. Melting away to nothing. Heat gathers in his stomach at alarming speed, and he feels his body tear apart under the strain. He'd be able to set the floor on fire inside his house if they'd stayed there, if they both would have burned through the safety warding runes. When Daichi had thought his body had to be offered, split open for Ryuunosuke's will. But he'd been needed otherwise, to be the taker. Now receiver of such wonderful and blinding love.

"Awh fuck Daichi, your cock is so thick and deep," Ryuunosuke's voice is paper thin, more gasps from when he makes Daichi hit him right. Deep moans find their way too, but they're rare now. Ryuunosuke flings his head back, enjoying himself to the fullest, basically using Daichi as much as he wants to. And Daichi can't move his hips even a fraction, immobilized by Ryuunosuke's relentless rioting need. Ryuunosuke falls forward then, his head between Daichi's knees, back becoming rounder and his spine showing. Lips press tender kisses to softer skin, and Daichi can feel a different moisture from Ryuunosuke's eyes and cheeks. It has his heart in a stutter, his hands, which hadn't been able to do much, mobilized to move up. His nails scratch over Ryuunosuke's ribcage, pulling him back.

"Come here," Daichi pleads, until the curve of Ryuunosuke's spine becomes a flat heavy mass on his torso. Ryuunosuke's head reaches back, and they kiss, hardly able to deepen it, letting tongues fling past wanton lips. 

"Love you," Ryuunosuke whispers back, his hips reaching to the sky before he slams himself back down again. His tears flow, too much emotion to be burned away by their heat, unable to be hidden. Daichi's lips run over any he can catch. 

"Love you more," Daichi says, his arms tight ropes over Ryuunosuke's chest, whose hands press them down for keep. It's easier for Daichi to act, to move; he plants his feet firmly, then fucks himself up into Ryuunosuke's waiting warmth, whose movements have become uncontrolled, with no grace or care, just that he has to come back to Daichi, and have him deep inside. Magic waves off like bursting lights, here and there, unable to pronounce any feelings through the written word.

"Love you too much," Ryuunosuke breathes, fire in his throat. They're one, bodies glued to each other, Ryuunosuke's ass circling, going up and down until Daichi doesn't know anything but their names; as he says Ryuunosuke's, as Ryuunosuke says his. 

"Come for me, Ryuu," Daichi whispers, but his voice demands. He cannot let go of Ryuunosuke's chest, where a tender golden heart beats out of control. He needs him caged. But he bites Ryuunosuke's earlobe, urging him once more to do as he says. Watching, Daichi sees the struggle in Ryuunosuke's hands to let go, even just one hand. He does under Daichi's continuing encouragement, and makes him watch as Ryuunosuke takes his own penis in his hand. Their moans heighten, coming faster and faster, names and curses as one. Ryuunosuke is the first whose orgasm spills, white fluid spurting out and covering his stomach, sliding past the ridges of his trained body. The sight sets Daichi off, hypersensitivity reaching an overdose as he doesn't know what he's doing, doesn't feel anything but his connection to Ryuunosuke right at their combined centers. He comes fast, most of his sperm spilling out of Ryuunosuke's ass instead of inside where it belongs. 

Before he can find his senses, Daichi's front is left to a cold breeze, Ryuunosuke up and gone to lie beside him upside down. Then Daichi's penis is engulfed once more in a moist warmth. Ryuunosuke's mouth takes him deep inside, drinking up any at all spillage that follows. It covers Daichi's inner thighs and pools at the base of his manhood. Ryuunosuke cleans it all up.

Daichi's consciousness slips. He doesn't know the colour of his eyes, doesn't see his breath coiling up above him. He knows his cock is done leaking and turning soft, that Ryuunosuke had let go and turned, to god knows where. Haze settles over Daichi's eyes, and for a moment everything is a grey steam of blurred objects. Then he feels Ryuunosuke's heartbeat, right on top of his, a sluggish body splaying over him and to the sides. Their members line up once more, limp and for the moment unneeded. He feels Ryuunosuke's arms go under him to hold, and he somehow makes his own weak arms mirror the motion. They breath hard. Bodies cooling under the dark night sky, until breathing becomes easy, and their bodies cool to touch. 

When he knows who he is again and where, Daichi moves his hand, caressing Ryuunosuke's neck. He somehow managed this time not to bite it to pieces, scar it with uneasy healing marks. 

Ryuunosuke reads his mind, snorting into the crook of Daichi's neck. "There's still time. And lust to spare." 

"Give me a minute," Daichi pleads, laughing weakly. He knows the grass beneath his body is gone, burned to nothing. His core had gone past the layers of flesh and bone, ridding any other organism that had the displeasure of touching him.

Ryuunosuke is the only one who could stand the warmth as it burned and surged, being made of fire himself. Daichi presses another kiss, which multiply on their own, and thanks Ryuunosuke for loving him.

Just the way he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I punched it out of my system the way it was, with all that smut. In the past 4 years, writing sex scenes has become something hard for me to do, something for which I need another level of motivation than just writing/finishing stories. I'm ridiculously proud that I actually managed to write it likes this (bless the stuff that comes in the middle of shark week!)
> 
> **About their powers**  
>  So I took Daichi having an affinity for earth/rock a little further as I wrote this story. It came somehow naturally with all the burning and what I put him through, that he might have a core inside of him. An actual fucking burning core. This causes him a lot of strain and pain if he'd let loose, given that his body cannot take it. Ryuunosuke however, is made of fire and light. He can absorb this and ease Daichi's pain, turning it to pleasure when they make love. I somehow went from Daichi thinking (and actually helping) Ryuunosuke to calm down and let loose to Daichi being the one who needed it, without knowing. It's still true that Ryuunosuke likes it rough, but he also has in mind that Daichi needs it as much as himself. 
> 
> As shown in the shared image, he 'shows' emotions. It's not like he thinks them or can make them appear at will; he feels them, and they light up on his skin, at the specified places: between collar bone and torso are his rude and more hotheaded emotions. The underarms show his sensitive side. Between his thighs is everything about love and lust and need. And his back, which I didn't include in the fic, shows doubt and mental strength to build himself up from that. 
> 
> Given that he's made of light and fire, these words can burn, and through rubbing his skin over Daichi's, they become love marks, like very huge hickeys. I think I would have given Ryuunosuke also wings, but leathery dragon ones, which hurt his back and skin when they break out. 
> 
> One of my favourite things of this ship and in their canon dynamics is how brutal and ready to fight Tanaka is, but he'll bow under Sawamura's 'dont make trouble' will. While Tanaka's emotions flare up, Sawamura's face becomes super dark and he's all powerful and in charge, don't you think?? I always enjoyed that and honestly, they were the first ship of the series I got interested in (it was either Sugatana or Daitana, but daitana held my attention for all these years).


End file.
